Revenge Rebirth
by Shad4c
Summary: Ryoga wants what Ranma has. He's found a wishing item that lets him have it, just not in the way he thought it would. Now a brown haired girl with a familiar spirit is out for revenge.
1. Revenge Rebirth prologue

Revenge Rebirth

(Ramna 1/2 Altaverse)

by Shad4c

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. Not me. This is purely done for entertainment purposes and no profit is made from it in any form.

Prologue

Ryougas Plan

The storm beat down on a weary traveller as he trudges up yet another forest path, the wind whipping his yellow shirt and black kung-fu pants around him. He didn't notice any of this, his immense depression was at the moment focused on the fact that by the time he found Nermia again the supply of water proof soap he'd bought would have run out. He sighed, then lifted his head to the sky and screamed.

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"

After which his voice trailed away into a quiet mutter.

"Why can't anything good happen to me? Why does Ranma get all the lucky breaks? Why? Why him and not me? ARG!!"

He lashed out and smashed a large rock to rubble. Only to find it hollow, a brown paper wrapped object the size of his fist and a note. He bent down and picked them up holding one in each hand, he looked at each for a moment before deciding to read the note first. It wouldn't do for him to unwrap the object only to be cursed for doing so, he'd have to trick Ranma into doing it if that was so. He smirked with the final thought before turning his full attention to the note and started reading.

Dear Sir

If you are reading this note then you have proven yourself worthy of the prize at the end of your quest. The item hidden with this note is a magical artefact called the Monkey Gods Paw. It is the most powerful wish-granting artefact in the world.

As you will notice the Monkey Gods Paw has only 2 fingers left, the result of an encounter with a particularly powerful mage. Even with this it can still grant you any two wishes that you desire, but it does have one limitation. If you wish it to effect a person you must be within a mile of them.

Good luck my friend, I hope it works better for you then it did for me.

Ryouga threw the paper to one side and held up the damaged Monkey Gods Paw in both hands, staring at it before setting off at a run. The paper fluttered to the ground, forgotten in the lost boys' haste, the final words can be seen as it lays crumpled face up in the dirt.

P.S. Sir should be aware that this is a MONKEY PAW, be very specific how you word the wishes or it will warp them in ways you never intended.

It was late afternoon a week later before Ryouga reached Nermia, as it happened he stumbled right into a major brawl consisting of all the Nermia Wrecking Crew. The fight was raging in the middle of the street so he stood to the side for a moment, assessing the situation. He watched from a little distance as Ranma fought both Kuno and Mousse. Akane had sent Shampoo flying when Ukyo blindsided her and knock her to the floor with her Battle Spatulas.

This enraged him, watching his love being smashed face first into the pavement and he strode forward towards the fight just as Ranma finished off Kuno and Mousse with a couple of chestnut fists.

He glared across at Ranma who was now wearing a cocky smirk as Ukyo walked up to him. Ryougas hands tightened into fists as he watched the two people hoe had hurt his Akane talk quietly together. They were probably gloating over what they'd done to his love thought Ryouga in a fury. He was about to jump in and attack them when he remembered the Paw. He pulled off one of Nabiki's trademark smirks, why fight them when he could deal with the problem permanently.

He'd already decided that one of the wishes he had was going to deal with Ranma, he'd deal with Ukyo using the other wish, the note did say he had 2 wishes after all, he might as well use them.

He un-wrapped the Monkey Gods Paw and held up before him.

"RANMA, TODAY YOU PAY FOR THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED ME AND AKANE!" Ryoga shouted at Ranma, causing Ranma and Ukyo to turn and look at him.

"Why don't you leave Ran-chan alone you jackass!" Ukyo shouted back before Ranma could reply.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten you and what you've done to Akane" Ryoga smiled cruelly before addressing the Paw in a clear voice" Monkey Gods Paw, for my first wish I wish that Ukyo Kuonji was gone and that her mind and soul will never bother me or mine again".

"WISH GRANTED" boomed through Paw as a finger curled up.

These words caused Ukyo to fall to the ground limply before her body faded away.

Ranma looked on in horror as his best friend disappeared before his eyes!? He then glares up at Ryouga.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?!? BRING HER BACK!!"

Ranma coiled up ready to spring and force his rival to bring Ukyo back.

"I don't think so Ranma, she got what she deserved for what she did to Akane. Now it's your turn!" Ryouga gloated before addressing the Monkey Gods Paw again, "Monkey Gods Paw, for my second wish I wish that I had the body and life of Ranma Saotome".

As Ryouga spoke Ranma leaped at him before the monkey paws last finger curled over and a voice boomed.

"WISH GRANTED."

With these words the world warped.

16 Years Previous

Three events happen.

The Hibiki's are devastated when they learn that a freak accident has rendered them both sterile.

In a small Tokyo hospital Nodoka Saotome gives birth to a son she names Ranma. The baby smiles as Ryougas mind and soul look on from his new body.

And finally in a hospital in Osaka Kumiko Kuonji gives birth to a daughter she names Ukyo. The baby blinks as behind its eyes the mind and soul of Ranma wonders what the hell is going on.

Authors Notes

Here it is the re-written prologue. The original version wasn't that well written as was kindly pointed out to me so I decided to go back and re-do it. I hope you enjoy it. The Fic follows Ryouga/Ranma and Ukyo/Ranma growing up and how they'll interact when they get to Nermia. Expect some changes in them both.

Please send constructive comments (Flames will be used to heat my room) to 


	2. RR chapter 1

Rebirth Revenge  
  
(Ramna 1/2 Altaverse)  
  
by Shad4c  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. Not me. This is purely done for entertainment purposes and no profit is made from it in any form.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
A new life  
  
A 6-year old Ukyo, brown hair in a pigtail that reached her shoulder blades and dressed in a blue chinese shirt with black kung-fu pants sat on a bench in the park near her home, staring out at the greenery around her. Her thoughts were far from what would have been going through the mind of a normal 6-year old, over the years she had considered how she had got here, how she had been reborn.  
  
The words still haunted her.  
  
'Monkey Gods Paw for my first wish I wish for the body and life of Ranma Saotome. For my second wish I wish that Ukyo Kouiji was gone and her mind and soul will never bother me or mine.'  
  
Who did it? WHY did they do it? Depressing questions, and ones that could only be answered by one person, the one who wore his original body and had his life. She smirked at that, the fool had no idea what he was letting himself in for. Still, she didn't dare squander this time, if she remembered all her training and battles then it was likely they did to. The result was an accelerated training regime using every trick she and any martial arts master she could reach knew. It was paying off, already she was as fast,strong,tough and skilled as when she was 12 in her first life. She could even pull off a weak Mouko Takabisha.  
  
She got to her feet and headed out of the park, another thing she was doing was learning the Kounji style of Okonomiyaki martial arts. She felt that it was her duty to the real Ukyos memory, a tear escaped her eyes at the thought of a friend that now lived only in her memories, a life stolen by a wish. Her hands balled into fists, he would PAY for that....someday.  
  
She shuck her head and focused on the day ahead, there would be time for that later, as she exited the park and started roof hopping home.  
  
As this was happening a 6-year old Ranma was trudging along behind his 'father'. He grumbled a little as the pace increased again.  
  
"Hay, Old Man where are we going this time?".  
  
"Quiet boy, we're just going to get some supplies in that city up there". replied Genma pointing at the urban area looming up on the horizen. He then went back to ignoring Ranma in favor of figuring out how he was going to get more food, since theirs was almost gone, it was all the boys fault of course, not his, the boy should eat less, leave more for his poor father.  
  
Ranma noticed this and also went back to his own thoughts. So far the wish had turned out to have both good and bad points.   
  
The Good points:- a) He had a sense of direction  
  
b) He was in Ranmas body, so that part of the wish had gone right.  
  
c) He was improving in the martial arts at a tremendous rate, he was now as good as he was when he was 11 years old. He could even let loose with a weak Shi Shi Hokodan.  
  
The Bad points:- a) He was 6 years old, so he had to grow up again.  
  
b) He had Genma for a father.  
  
c) He had to put up with Genmas stupidity for 10 more years minimum.  
  
On the whole he thought that they balanced each other out. His life was harder then he expected it to be but better then what it had been as Ryoga Hibiki, the Eternally Lost Boy. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and went back to watching the countryside as each step brought them closer to the city.  
  
The first half of the next day passed by quietly for the Kounjis, Saito Kounji stood by his families yati in the dusty side street and looked on proudly as his tomboyish daughter flowed through another of the mid-difficulty katas of the Kounji school of martial arts. She would make a fine heir, her skill level amazed him and many of the wandering martial artists that seemed to gravitate towards his family yati. Ukyo finished up the kata and bowed to her father, he smiled and nodded, causing Ukyo to turn and bounce away via the nearby rooftops. They had agreed that Ukyo could work and train with him for half the time available in a day and if he was satisfied with her progress then she could have the rest of the day off to do what ever she wanted to. So far she'd out performed all of his expectations so he didn't mind giving her some time to herself.  
  
As he turned his attension back to his work he noticed a pair of people approuching wearing a pair of worn gi'. One was a tall, fat man with glasses and a bandana over a mostly bold head. The other was a small boy with short black hair and blue eyes that seemed to hold more knowledge then they should, they reminded him of Ukyos. The man turned to the boy.  
  
"Ranma go practice over there while I get something to eat". Pointing at the empty lot by the yati.  
  
"As long as you get me some to Old Man" replied Ranma as he walked to the lot and started practicing.  
  
Saito watched the boy as he practiced while absently making the mans order with practiced ease. When he had finished and put the money away he watched the man toss an Okonomiyaki to the boy who caught and started to devorer it with hardly a pause in his rythem. This perked his interest even more.  
  
"Hello my name is Saito Kounji, the owner of this yati. I couldn't help but notice your sons skill. Could I ask who you are and what school you belong to". He asked the man politely, watching as he drew himself up straighter and pompously stated.  
  
"Genma Saotome of the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts, and thats my son Ranma". Genma said then got up and called for Ranma to come to him.   
  
'This won't do' thought Saito 'there's something about the boy, something he shares with Ukyo. I have to be sure'. Now he hoped he had read Genma right.  
  
"If you both come back anytime I'll give you a 3-for-1 half price deal on any Okonomiyaki". Saito called after them, smiling as he saw Genma pause before starting off again. Now all he had to do was figure out what seemed to link Ranma and Ukyo before the Saotomes got tired of Okonomiyaki.  
  
With this on his mind he went back to cooking.  
  
Over the course of the next week the Saotomes arrived every afternoon for some cheap food. Saito had hoped that they would come earlier so that Ranma and Ukyo could meet each other, and perhaps he could clear up the mystery that seemed to link them together. Several pointed requests to both the Saotomes and his daughter to change the time they spent with him were ignored. Frustrating since the feeling of similarity had just gotten stronger. Add to that Genma had mentioned leaving soon too....Wait....similarity....that must be it! They must be destined for each other! Ukyo would agree when she met Ranma, he was sure. Now to set it up. He leaned towards Genma as he finished up his third plate of Okonomiyaki.  
  
"Saotome I've been thinking, thats a fine boy you have there, very talented" he watched as Genma puffed up " He'll need a strong wife, and with his stomach one that can really cook".  
  
"True, Kounji, very true" Genma nodded wisely.  
  
"However at his age he needs a wise parent to guide him in these matters. I happen to have a daughter his age" Saito spoke carefully as Genma started looking for an escape route "She's the heir to my school, an excellent cook and of course I'd throw in this fully stocked yati as a dowry. So she can cook the best Okonomiyaki for you on the road". He finished quickly.  
  
He could see the gears turning in Genmas head as a look of greed covered his face. He smiled slightly, Genma was sold.  
  
"Why your right, she sounds like she's perfect for my Ranma"   
  
"So shall we write up an agreement"  
  
"Of course, of course".Genma agreed looking over the yati.  
  
After the two fathers had signed the contract Genma called Ranma and took the yati, promising to meet Ukyo here midday tomorrow and take her with them.  
  
  
  
Saito Kounji wandered home feeling satisfied with himself today he had secured his daughters future. He walked into his house and saw Ukyo sitting down to eat. As he sat down to eat with her he turned and told her the good news.  
  
"Ukyo I have some good news for you, over the past week I have been meeting with a martial artist with a son your age. He's agreed to engage his son Ranma to you". Saito smiled expecting his daughter to be happy.  
  
"WHAT!? You did what? This martial artist, his name wouldn't be Genma Saotome would it." Ukyo sputtered outraged and alarmed. This couldn't be happening to her again.  
  
"Why, yes. Have you heard of them before?"Saito replied, curious at her reaction.  
  
"Where's the yati, dad?"  
  
"What..."  
  
"WHERE'S THE YATI!"  
  
"They took it, their going to collect you tomorrow" Saito was now getting alarmed.  
  
"Damn! Dad Genma Saotome has a reputation for being a thief, I'll go to meet them but I doubt they'll be there". Ukyo finished wearily as the table lapsed into silence. After she finished eating Ukyo made her way to her room as Saito sat in the silence.  
  
  
  
The next day Ukyo waited at the meeting point, as she expected she'd been here for an hour and they hadn't shown. Not that she minded that much a she spun into a kata and let her mind wonder.  
  
She hadn't expected this, she was sure that the wish-maker would avoid any chance at meeting her if he could. It was probably for the best in the long run, she now had a clear reason to go after the one that had stolen her life from her.   
  
She wasn't ready yet, but she knew where they'd be in 10-years time and then she'd be ready. She clenched her fists and looked determined as the wind blew her hair to the side and the sun glinted off of the Battle Spatula and bandolier of mini-spatulas she'd put on.  
  
Several miles away Ranma shivered for a moment.  
  
After another hour Ukyo turned and walked home.  
  
Again as she expected by nightfall her father had made her vow to get retribution or marriage from the Saotomes. Although Ukyo managed to convince him not to make her legally his son since it was his idea not hers. Tomorrow she would step up her training and prepare for the trials to come 10-years from now in Nerima.  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Well here's the first chapter done. The first two chapters are leading up to the main story that should start in chapter 3. I needed to give Ranma/Ukyo a reason to head to Nerima after Ryoga/Ranma, why not the classic. I hope to see you for the next chapter of Rebirth Revenge.   
  
  
  
Please send constructive comments (Flames will be used to heat my room) to shad4c@hotmail.com. 


	3. RR Chapter 2

Revenge Rebirth

(Ramna 1/2 Altaverse)

by Shad4c

Disclaimer: Ranma belongs to it rightful copyright owners. Not me. This is purely done for entertainment purposes and no profits or claims are made from or to the series mentioned in any way, shape or form.

NOTE: The Original Ranma is Ukyo and Ryouga is the new Ranma.  
So RANMA'S called Ukyo and RYOUGA'S called Ranma.

Chapter 2

Prepping for School

A 7 year old Ukyo sat and stared out across the cityscape of her home town from her place on the roof of the Kuonji household, a favourite spot both in this life and her original one. The ponytailed girl had taken to relaxing up there so often since she re-mastered roof hopping that her father had semi- permanently attached a ladder to the back of the house so he could reach her if needed.

At the moment thoughts of a father were the main focus of the body swapped martial artist, though not the one that was concerned enough about his child that he installed a ladder even after seeing his little girl safely jump the distance many times before without harm. No, the Kuonji's thoughts were directed at a lying thief that went by the name of Genma Saotome. Ukyo groaned and flopped back onto the rof so she was gazing up at the clouds.

It had been a year since she had sworn to her, Ukyo's, father that she'd get revenge on the Saotomes for stealing the family yattai and running out on the engagement. Not that she minded missing out on the second part of the reason for this revenge, the public reason at least. A few extra hard hits in practice had hopefully smashed further ideas like that out of the elder Kuonji's head.

Ukyo closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun as she allowed it to balance the growing turbulence inside her with its tranquil warmth. The last thing she wanted was for this life to be a repeat of the last one, only this time with boys instead of girls. It was bad enough that she was engaged to marry herself or at least her old body, she didn't even want to consider where that road might lead to even if she was in Ucchan's body right now.

Her eyes watered behind closed lids as she thought of her departed friend, years of being her in a way had allowed her to understand the chef a little bit better but she still remained a mystery to her in so many ways. Blinking away unshed tears Ukyo smoothly climbed to her feet and hopped off the roof, landing on the ground below softly. Reaching to her left she picked up a large travelling pack that she had placed there before going up to the roof and donned it with an ease that belayed the true weight of the pack itself. As she started towards the front gate the voice of Saito caught up to her.

" So you're really going through with this then". Saito spoke calmly as he looked at the stiffened back of his only daughter.

" I have to do this. The Saotomes will be training on the road constantly, moving from place to place, visiting as many different dojos and training grounds as they can find. Weekend trips alone just won't cut it if I want to stand a chance against them. I need to spend as much time as possible training in as many ways as I can if I'm going to settle this debt with them properly." Ukyo replied seriously as she stopped and looked over her shoulder at her father.

" You agreed that as long as I kept my test scores up that I could go on local training trips whenever I wanted to. On weekends and holidays you'd come with me so we could visit other training grounds and martial arts schools farther away in order to improve my skills." The brown haired girl finished in an annoyed tone as she turned her head away again.

" I have a right to be worried Ukyo, I'm your father after all. Just don't spend all your time training for combat, the Kuonji school is far more than just that. I expect you to be an even better chef when we head out on our first grand adventure next weekend!" Saito announced over dramatically causing Ukyo to visibly twitch at the rapid turnaround.

As the younger Kuonji made her way to the gate and into the world beyond on her training trip, Saito watched in silence as his only child took on a burden that he had refused knowing that he'd never succeed. Sometimes he was mystified by his only heir's actions, so willing to drop everything in order to chase after a couple of strangers across Japan when the time came. Her singular focus on the subject was such that he'd had to put his foot down to stop her from just heading off and ignoring school altogether in favour of more time spent training. Scratching his beard he watched until Ukyo vanished from sight before turning and heading back inside.

' I may have been more right then I thought about the connection I sensed between my girl and the boy after all.' He mused as he closed the front door behind him.

As Ukyo set out on the next stage of her training a 7-year-old Ranma was immersed in the teachings of the Saotome School, absorbing the techniques that his father showed him with a speed nearly reaching that which the brown haired girl feared he would. Genma looked on with pride and a little amazement as his son performed moves that martial artists twice his age would have trouble with.

Biting into one of the last preserved okonomiyaki from the Kuonji yattai he had dumped a while back, the m-m-m-master did teach some useful techniques, may he never return. The bolding martial artist chewed as he smiled to himself and gloated. At this rate Ranma was sure to prove a worthy heir to the schools and secure his retirement playing shogi with Soun. Genma started laughing only to nearly choke and go into a wild coughing fit.

Barely glancing over at the other Saotome's antics Ranma rolled his eyes and re-focused on the moves he was practising. When the time comes he would be ready to protect Akane from the things he knew would come after them.

The years passed for both Ranma and Ukyo as they grew and trained during their respective training journeys. Ranma soaked up the training that Genma offered him with a smile that became a little more strained everyday. Only the twin thoughts of Akane's smiling face and the knowledge that one-day he wouldn't need the moron anymore kept him going. He often sneaked away from their campsite after encouraging the elder Saotome to indulge himself with the local alcohol and took the chance to really train. Re-learning all that he had learned in his original life as Ryouga and improving on it along with integrating it with the new techniques he was learning.

While Ranma travelled with Genma learning the Saotome School and anything else the man could steal the scrolls for, Ukyo also travelled whenever she could. Setting up an elaborate training course nearby she pushed her body and knowledge of the Art to her limits and beyond. During the weekends and holidays the 2 Kuonjis visited every dojo and martial arts hotspot they could find, searching out every secret school and new technique they could reach in the time they had. The spatula wielding fighter also spent a lot of time relearning all that she had known as Ranma in her old life and improving on it as best she could. For her this training voyage was different from her last one or the one Ryouga was on right now. Its goal added at second dark fire alongside her love of the Art as fuel to her drive to be the best, Revenge.

* * *

_Ukyo age 8_

Ukyo stood in the backyard of the Kuonji home as she finished setting up a small fire in the centre of it with care. The last thing she wanted to do right now was leave any evidence. She'd had to time this stage of the training very carefully so that she did it when she knew that her father would be out for most of the day on business.

The small girl winced as she remembered the angry tirade that she'd been subjected to by Saito when he had caught her trying this the first time.

He hadn't been too pleased about the Koi incidents either now that she thought about it.

Picking up a handful of chestnuts in singed hands Ukyo tossed them into the fire carefully. Taking a deep breath to centre herself the Kuonji focused her ki into her arms and lashed out like she remembered doing in her last life.

"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!".

Her arms became a blur of motion as she reached into the small inferno and retrieved the nuts one at a time. Momnets later the brown haired martial artist had dropped the nuts to the ground and slammed her hands into the bucket of ice cold water that she hand placed next to her earlier while looking at the state of the chestnuts lying on the floor at her feet.

" Not yet." Ukyo muttered to herself with pained irritation. " Forgot how hard this was the first time around, dumb Amazon techniques, almost as bad as the panda's ideas."

Reaching for another handful of nuts she tossed them into the fire once more and prepared to try again.

* * *

_Ranma age 9_

Ranma ran behind his father as the 2 of them fled through an underground parking lot after having ducked into it to get off of the street in the vain hopes of losing their pursuers. A hope that hadn't worked out as the angry group of fighters that Genma had wronged split up, some continuing down the street while others followed them into there.

" I told you not to take that prize money, your brains must be fading faster then your hair!" Ranma snapped at his father with irritation as the pair vaulted to the next level.

" Quiet boy! That money was meant for the best fighter and since that's obviously me I have every right to it." Genma replied as he spied a door to the stairway ahead.

" Then why didn't you just fight and win it then!" The irritated younger Saotome shot back as he heard one of their pursuers shout something incomprehensible.

" I'm obviously far superior boy! There was no need to fight for it, all I did was remove the unnecessary middle section of the transaction!" Genma said quickly as he reached the door.

Pulling hard on the door handle, the elder Saotome failed to budge the door. Shaking it and then shoulder ramming it several times failed to case to door to move in the slightest. The pair both looked back at the fast approaching group, one of which was holding his hands in a strange way and had a look of intense concentration on his face.

Panicking slightly at the prospect of being on the receiving end of a Genma induced beating Ranma was about to use the Bakusai Tenketsu on the obstinate door when he felt a ki spike from Genma. Spinning back around quickly he witnessed his father launching an ki-enhanced kick at the door with a shout.

"MOKO KAIMON HA!"

The attack blasted the door off its hinges and sent the shattered remains flying backwards into the stairway. Not wasting a moment the oldest of the pair dived through the now open entranceway followed closely by an even more irritated Ranma.

' The old man had been holding out on him, well he had ways of making him cough up the good stuff.' Ranma thought with a smug grin as he raced after his teacher.

* * *

_Ukyo age 9_

Ukyo is standing in a deserted quarry looking across the ground at a large group of boulders 100 meters away along with the remains of several others. The Spatula fighter glare across at the rocks before powering up another Moko Takabisha and firing it off, destroying yet another boulder in her anger as she then started to raise her ki again.

This hadn't been a good week so far, first she pulls a Ryouga after separating from her father and ends up hopelessly lost along with getting chased out of several villages for no apparent reason. To add insult to injury it seemed that the life stealer himself had been through the town recently and several of the villagers, including the proprietors of the place she was staying, had GLOWING things to say about...HIM! About how he was kind and polite, how he helped out and tried to stop his father's thievery. The praise was almost too much for her to stomach.

To think that that bacon-butt was getting what he wanted after doing what he did...

At this time the 9-year olds fists were clenched at her side as a dirty red aura clung to her skin and concentrated around her hands. Her thoughts raced around her head fuelling first her rage then in turn her ki. Red lightning flickered around the chef's fingers, building upon itself until she lifted her arms out to the sides and with a scream of pure anger brought them both forward together while imagining smashing Ryougas head between them. As her hands came together a flat reverse-crescent wave of red energy sprang from the passage of her hands shooting out at the rock at incredible velocity. The wave SLICED straight through 2 rocks and the larger boulder behind them causing them to split apart with a loud crash.

The brown haired girl stared in wonder at the sight as the unexpected TYPE of destruction snapped her out of her rage. A slow smirk appeared on her face as what had happened sunk in. Slowly raising her arms once again and focusing on how her ki felt mere moments earlier she prepared to try and produce the attack once again.

The Doku Eki Eiken had been born.

* * *

_Ranma age 10_

Ranma stood in a large grass field facing a fence that ran its length. He smiled since life recently had been going well for him! Well, as good as it gets with having to travel with the walking food vacuum and professional moron that was Genma Saotome his so-called father. The training with the moron had improved his skills dramatically with the knowledge of the Yama-sen-ken giving him a whole new arsenal while the advanced Bakusai Tenketsu training had made him even tougher then he had been before. He felt confident that he could have taken on his pre- Wish self and won without much of a problem!

Though...there was one problem he noted with a slight frown. While he could still barely perform the Shi Shi Hokodan by bringing up the memories of his last life as the Eternally Lost Boy. The powerful Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan variant had eluded him for some time. He just couldn't get depressed enough to pull it off, one of his best moves, gone!?! He didn't even want to consider being forced to use the Moko Takabisha regularly, he wouldn't give the original Ranma the satisfaction of having to do that wherever in Hell his soul was burning right now.

The former lost-boy set himself to fire off a ki blast at a nearby tree as his thoughts wandered. It wasn't FAIR! He was getting the training Ranma had last time, he had a future and most importantly he was on the way to gaining his dream of being with Akane. With everything going so well he had to go and lose one of his best moves! A move he would need if that jerk Herb showed up again this time and harmed Akane! Ahhh...Akane, sweet Akane...

His thoughts continued along in his fantasy as his ki built around his hands, changing from a light green to a pale yellow in the process, as he became happier. As his fantasy finally peaked he threw one of his fists forward in excitement, releasing a pale yellow bear-claw shaped blast which proceeded to remove a part of the fence from existence.

He stared at the hole before an identical smirk to the one Ukyo wore 1 year earlier appeared on his face. 2 hours and numerous holes in the fence later he gave his new attack a name, the Kokuma Kouda. He then spent another hour frantically fixing the fence before anyone noticed what he'd done!

Times like this he actually missed not having the old man nearby, he made an excellent scapegoat!

* * *

_Ukyo age 11_

The brown haired chef lay on her back while resting on a small beach and staring up into the night sky. The past few weeks had been tiring as she dealt with school, martial arts and perfecting her cooking skills. Trying to reach all new levels in the 2nd, even though she could probably kick her past life's butt at the moment, HA! Take that stupid panda!

She was really trying to do well in the 1st and 3rd to honour the REAL Ukyo, the one that's life she'd been forced to steal. The former-pigtailed martial artist screwed her eyes shut against the sadness and anger that this thought drew up from within her. All those years ago she'd decided to live her departed friends life the way it should have been lived, to try and live up to what Ukyo was as well as make the one who did this PAY!!

Her expression became grim as the chef sat up and the depression that had been threatening to consume her once again like it had several times over the years was crushed beneath a blinding rage that bubbled up from the core of her being. Thoughts circled through her head as for once she let some of the hurt and rage out.

Someone had taken her life

Someone had destroyed all her achievements.

Someone had taken everything she'd been

...And worst of all...

Someone had KILLED UKYO!?!?

No one had ever accused Ranma of being the smartest or most complex of people, in this life or the last and in general she'd agreed with them on that. However one thing she had always held on to were her friends, because she'd never had all that many of them.

Her ki levels flared up as the emotion that was filling her to the brim fed the fires of her inner energies. It manifested as a black ethereal bonfire radiating around her and drew forth depths of her spirit that were normally pushed down so far that it only showed itself when her mind retreated into itself. A primal part of her that responded to the rage as it would normally have to her fear, the intensity awakening it from its slumber.

Outside the black flames that licked at her still form pulled in and wrapped around her body, forming a black were-tiger shaped aura with bright red glowing eyes. The seeming nightmare given form that now sat in the spot the brown haired chef had been a moment ago lashed out with the back of her hand at an insect that had the misfortune to annoy her at that moment. The resulting invisible ki-claw swipe vaporised the bug, dug a huge grove in the beach and sliced apart a couple of innocent trees that got in its way. Ukyo raised her arm in front of her face and stared at the neo-black limb, as she did the rage in her system clearing enough for her thoughts to return. A sinister smirk slowly grew across her face as the black energy drained away.

* * *

_Ranma aged 13_

The bandanna boy was wandering through an empty park, a few stars shining overhead as the half moon glowed in the cloudy night sky. The Saotomes were back among civilisation again because one of Genma old 'comrades' had caught up with him. As a result Genma decided that Ranma should take some time to get some formal schooling in while the older Saotome cleared his debt now that he was no longer able to run away from it.

In a strange twist of fate the city he was now calling home and school that he was just about to start tomorrow were the same places as the ones he had first met Ranma in his original life. The irony of the situation had struck him full force when it had become clear.

Still, he had always wondered why his rival had been in the city to torment him at school in the first place. Someone actually catching the fat old thief and forcing him to honour his agreement did make sense though, he wondered if it was the same person that time or someone different. Had Ranma known about it then like he did now?

'I guess I'll never know what the answer to that was for sure.' He thought to himself.

This situation did offer some upsides as well, mostly to right some things that those jerks in that school had done to him the first time round, having time to focus on his education so he could be worthy of Akane in all ways didn't hurt either. Ranma clenched his fist in determination as his spirit flared up, he would be worthy and be with the girl he had sacrificed so much for no matter how hard it might be. This time round he would win!

" You hear me Ranma! This time I win!" He shouted to the night sky before exhaling loudly and making his way out of the park, a cheerful spring in his step.

As he left the area a patch of shadow a short distance away from where he was standing shimmered and a brown haired girl with an over sized spatula faded in.

" You think so huh P-chan." Ukyo said quietly with a confident smirk as she faded from view once again.

Authors Note:

Ok we've now reached the first stop in this ride. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.

Rough Translations (note very rough)

Doku Eki Eiken Sharp Snake Venom

Kokuma Kouda Happy Bear Paw


End file.
